Ahsoka and Anakin short stories
by the.odd.weirdo.04
Summary: (An AU) This book will have multiple short stories about Ahsoka and Anakin's friendship. They all intertwine and it's set before the rise of the Empire and before my story, "The Path You choose" Some of them will be really sweet and innocent while others will be more dark, so it is a large variety! Thanks to whoever takes the time to read it!
1. Story 1.

**Coruscant, The Jedi Temple:**

It was a bright sunny day at the Jedi Temple of Corscant, the sky was clear and the air was refreshing. Everything seemed to be perfect. There was no war. No quarrel between governments that the Jedi needed to interfere with. And no violence. It was overall a peaceful afternoon, no one wanted it to end. That was until a young Anakin Skywalker disrupted the tranquility.

"Go ahead. Walk away...slave." Taunted one of the other Jedi Padawans to a twelve year old Anakin.

He clenched his teeth and balled his fists as soon as the boy, named Moyric Moraes finished speaking. He was a year older than Anakin, and much, much more stuck up because his birth parents were apparently wealthy.

"What." Anakin replied tensely and spun around to face the human sleemo.

"You heard me." Moyric said with a mocking smile. "Slave. Or should I call you a desert rat?" His friends laughed along with him, making Anakin that more furious. He tried to control his emotions like his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi taught him too. But sometimes...it was just so difficult to keep them in and not act on them. Especially if the other Padawans were nagging and making fun of him.

"You-" Anakin began but decided to hold his tongue. _"It's not worth it."_ Anakin thought and began to walk away before he heard that stuck up bantha shit make another comment.

"Or maybe, we should just call him 'mama's little rat' 'cause he's always talking in his sleep about her." Moyric told him, wanting a reaction out of Anakin. "Well, since you miss the slave so much just go ahead and run back to Tattooine! It's not like we want you here. You're just so pathetic and weak-"

Anakin had his hand raised into a fist, the other Padawan shockingly began clawing at his throat as Anakin force choked him. Moyric's friends instantly gasped and stepped away, knowing they didn't want to make the same mistake as their 'leader' did. Anakin turned around and slowly stalked towards his rival, but it was now clear on who was to be respected. He wanted the slime ball to feel the pain he received whenever the other Padawan's would bully him, or the pain of missing his mother, and the guilt of feeling like he could has saved his master, Qui-Gon Jin from being murdered by a Sith Lord. And most of all, Anakin wanted Moyric to fear him. That was most definitely working, terror consumed the boy's eyes as he struggled for air.

"You're prideful and foolish." Anakin said in a deadly tone. He squeezed his neck tighter and Moyric gasped for air as his vision began to blur. Young Skywalker was surprised when he found himself actually enjoyed this, yet deep down he knew it was wrong. "And don't you ever-"

"Anakin!" Yelled a voice and he instantly knew who it was.

"Kriff..." Anakin muttered and let go of his grasp on Moyric. He fell to the ground and coughed heavily as the oxygen entered his lungs.

"What in the blaze's were you doing." Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked harshly, walking up to the two delinquents in the small area of grass.

"He wouldn't stop talking of my mother!" Anakin replied, raising his voice. "So I made him stop."

"You know that isn't the Jedi way." Obi-Wan said disappointed.

"He deserved it!" Anakin protested defiantly.

Obi-Wan stroked his newly grown goatee thinking intently on what to do with him. "It does not matter who deserved what, the thing that matters is that you used a forbidden force technique on a fellow student." He told Anakin sternly. Yet he had to admit, he was extremely surprised that one so young could perform and have that level of power in his grasp. It troubled him greatly.

"But I-" Anakin began but with a single look from his master he was silenced.

"You will stay out here until I, and the council figure out to do with you. In the meantime you can meditate on this." Kenobi said and then kneeled down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin... I'm not angry with you. Just disappointed. You do understand why you're going to receive consequences, right?"

Anakin wanted to scoff, maybe shout, but he just gave a slight nod of the head. And with that his master and the...other Padawan's left him alone with only his thoughts.

 **About Seven Minutes Earlier:**

A young Togruta girl played all alone outside. She hopped up and down on some steps leading to a training area for the Padawans. All the other younglings in her clan were off together doing some kind of group activity. They never asked her to join them, nor did she want too. There was always something separating her from the others, and she just didn't know what it was. But she was content with being on her own. It was more quiet, it let her think and be able to focus on herself and surroundings.

She decided to sit on one of the steps where she found some random pebbles. She remembered seeing her clan leader make things levitate as he meditated. Her curious mind decided to give it a shot. _"What else am I going too do."_ She thought, but just as Ahsoka was about to sit down she sensed that something was wrong. Ahsoka looked in the direction it was coming from and saw three Padawans laughing at another one.

She scowled very slightly, as she heard the rude things they were saying about the other Padawan. She was considered very brave, more brave than the other younglings, and that would sometimes get her in trouble... that wouldn't stop her from doing what was right.

Just as she stood up to defend the other boy, it appeared her assistance was unneeded because two of the Padawans fled the scene as the third one was being force choked. Her eyes widened in curiosity as she observed the situation.

Ahsoka watched intently as everything was playing out. She admired the Padawan that stood up for himself, " _I want to be like him one day."_ She smiled to herself at the thought.

When she heard a voice come from behind, her instincts instantly told her to hide; she ran over to some bushes near the garden that was close by. For some odd reason Ahsoka had a feeling that Master Kenobi would force her to go inside. And after a few moments of talking to his student he called all the Padawans and younglings to go back into the temple like she suspected. And there she was hidden and away from everyone...just how she liked it.

She then looked at the Padawan that was left all by himself. He was awkwardly taller than boys his age, and he wore the normal attire of brown and tan robes that was usually assigned. His hair was short besides the long ponytail, signifying his rank as Padawan. (Ahsoka had no hair so she wore beads.) He had a very sad lonely look to him, but also very troubled in a fascinating way.

Anakin sat down in a meditative position, doing what his master asked of him, even though he didn't want to; not even a little bit. But he had to admit, he felt immensely more at peace with everything than before. He could hear and feel everything around him. The sun's heat waves... the cool breeze that brushed against his face...the way everything had purpose in nature.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he traveled deeper into the force. But he then suddenly sensed a presence near by. He very slightly opened his right eye to see into the bushes direction. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw two little montrals (Ahsoka's horns) peaking through the tall foliage.

Ahsoka continued watching him, absolutely intrigued; but something caught her attention for just a single second making her look away from the human. When her gaze traveled back to Anakin and to her shock he disappeared. Gone. Like he was never even there. Her eyes widened and she sat up a little more to get a better look at the situation at hand, until something nearly scared her to death.

"What do you think you're doing."

Ahsoka gasped and spun around to see Anakin standing above her. "I-uh, was just..." she stammered.

Anakin gave a small smile as he looked down at the young togruta. "No worries. I'm just messing with you." he said.

That wasn't what Ahsoka was expecting but she'd happily accept his response. "Oh... sorry?" She replied nervously and stood up, feeling sheepish. She then dusted off her clothing, which was a simple robe like dress.

Anakin didn't say another word, he started to walk away and Ahsoka hurriedly followed him down into the garden thinking that he'd maybe want company.

"I saw what you did..." She told him breaking the boring silence. "To Moyric. I personally think he got what was coming for him."

Anakin acted as if he was ingnoring her and uninterested as they walked further away from the temple, but he was surprised with how she agreed with what he did.

"He's always been mean." Ahsoka said, talking even though she never got a response. "Especially to those who're different."

After awhile of walking Anakin sat on a stone bench that was facing a graceful water fountain. The whole area was surrounded by different flowers, and plants of all kinds. It would have been completely quiet if the six year old wasn't talking. He wasn't even surprised when she sat right next to him on the bench.

"You're different. I can tell." She said looking up at him.

"How so?" Anakin finally responded.

"Well, you're trained differently than the other Padawans because you came to the Jedi Temple later than everyone." She said thinking to all the times Anakin's master trained him on his own. "And I can just tell."

Anakin looked at her with curiosity. How is one so sharp and intuitive with her surroundings at such a young age? He could tell that she was going to be a very powerful Force user one day. Maybe more powerful than Master Windu, or Kenobi. "You seem to know a whole lot about being different."

"I do." Ahsoka replied in a sad voice and looked down. "I'm not like the other younglings. They tease me and call me names."

"Does it make you angry?" Anakin asked genuinely wondering.

She hesitated to answer. "Well...yeah... sometimes." She looked back up at him. "But I feel bad when I do... It's not the Jedi way."

He put a hand on her small shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. Nothing to be ashamed about." Anakin was surprised with himself as he comforted her. "I'm honestly beginning to learn that following the rules 100% isn't always the best."

Ahsoka looked confused. "But then you'll get in trouble if you break them." She said in her quiet, childish voice.

"That's true... but only if you get caught." He gave her a wink and smirked. She then laughed and a smile crept on to her face. "And, ya know earlier today? With Moyric? Now he'll never bug me again. Yeah, I got in trouble. But who cares? I know I don't." He paused. "Never not do what feels best just because someone tells you no, 'kay?"

Ahsoka nodded her head with a smile, "Okay." She was glad that she had met this Padawan, it felt like she was changed. Changed for the good.

He held out his hand. "I'm Anakin Skywalker by the way."

The little togruta shook his hand with a new found confidence in herself. "I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka." Anakin replied happily.

The two of them sat in silence, watching the fountain and enjoying each other's company until the sun went down. This sparked a friendship that would become unbreakable until the end. It would soon dwindle...until the midst of a war that would bring the two together for an eternity. And who knows what will happen in the near future... but one thing is for sure, their paths will be intertwined until the day they both die.

Yet...even in death their story will be told for a millennium.


	2. Story 2

"See?" Ahsoka asked, looking down at her former master with a smug smile on her face. "I told you I hadn't gotten rusty. But, you on the other hand..." Anakin was pinned down to the ground by her, "I think **_you're_** the one who's lost their touch in sparring, especially with me."

"Well," Anakin began, looking down and seeing one of her lightsaber's ready to strike. "I didn't really train with anyone after you left." He replied bluntly. A brief moment of guilt flashed over the togruta's face as they both remembered that fateful day. The day she abandoned the order just as they abandoned her. Everyone she had ever trusted, betrayed and turned their backs on her, letting her take the blame for crimes she didn't commit. Everyone but, Anakin, that is. Yet she still left, leaving everything she knew and cared for behind.

 _Perfect._

Using his words as a distraction he gripped her ankle tightly and hurled her into a pillar, making it crack on impact. Ahsoka instantly clutched her head and groaned in pain. "That hurt..." she mumbled, referring to what he said just seconds before, and not the physical damage he bestowed upon her. Ahsoka then stood up on shaky legs as her head and back throbbed dully. "Did you have to do that?" she asked, grimacing.

"It was a simple technique." Anakin replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I anticipated that you'd sense it. It seems that we've both become "rusty." he joked.

Ahsoka stood up, dusting off and straightening her blue tunic. "I wasn't talking about you catapulting me into a stone pillar." she replied, somewhat in a cold tone. A quietness fell upon the two force users. It was the kind of silence, where you knew exactly what the other was thinking, or even feeling. It was terribly awkward, but a decent way in understanding each other, without having to say a single word. It was actually quite helpful at times, especially with individuals who have issues expressing their emotions properly.

"Sorry.." Anakin muttered, looking away from her.. "That probably wasn't the best choice of words."

he cracked a smile. "But hey, I still won. Seems like nothings really changed."

She scoffed. "I hardly call **_that_** winning. You can't just throw me around and call it a day." she shot him a glare, but couldn't keep herself from giving a small smile.

"And here I am, claiming my victory and calling it a day." he joked and turned around, walking back towards the interior of the Jedi Temple.

"You are so infuriating, Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka stated, without the slightest trace of frustration in her voice. She happily followed after him, walking side by side as they once did countless times before.

Before she left the order, they constantly marched into battle, hoping and praying that the war would soon be put to an end. But, this time was different, this time, they knew the Clone Wars would end, once and for all.

 **A/N:**

Just a short and sweet fic! ;) Hope you all like it! Don't forget to Review!


End file.
